1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly to a battery pack with a heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional battery pack 10 disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 20070037051 comprises plural battery cells 11, and plural spacers 12 arranged between the respective battery cells 11. Each of the spacers 12 is formed with plural concavo-convex structures 13, so that plural air channels 14 will be formed after the respective battery cells 11 and the spacers 12 are assembled, facilitating the heat dissipation of the battery pack 10.
It is to be noted that, the heat dissipation structure of the above battery pack 10, which is formed by arranging one spacer between each two neighboring battery cells, has a bad heat dissipation effect for the following reasons:
1. After the assembly of the battery pack 10, the surface of the spacer 12, which is formed with the concavo-convex structure 13, covers one surface of the battery cell 11 and cannot be directly exposed, making the dissipation of the heat difficult.
2. After the assembly of the battery pack 10, the air channels 14 formed by the plural concavo-convex structures 13 are not in communication with each other, and an external opening of the respective air channels 14 is quite narrow, so that the air is difficult to circulate, leading to the accumulation of the heat.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional battery pack 10′ disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0255360A1, wherein the battery pack 10′ comprises a plurality of battery modules 1 which are closely arranged side by side. The disadvantage of this conventional battery pack 10′ is that the battery modules 1 are rested against one another, leaving no space between the battery modules 1, which is not good for heat dissipation. Besides, the heat dissipation elements 9 are just disposed on the outer surface of the battery pack 10′ (namely, on the lateral surface of the battery modules 1) without inserting inside the battery pack 10′. Hence, the heat dissipation elements 9 are only capable of dissipating the heat generated from the outer surface of the battery pack but are unable to dissipate the heat generated inside the battery pack 10′. Therefore, the heat dissipation of this conventional battery pack 10′ is not good.
U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0247999A1 also disclosed a conventional battery pack which also suffers from the same disadvantage as the above-mentioned battery pack 10′.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.